You Know You Love Me!
by Maegwin.Anne
Summary: Gossip Girl Here, your one & only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan’s elite. Cassie Archibald, Nate's twin, is returning home. How will Chuck react? And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell! You know you love me. xoxo, GossipGirl CB/OC


Title: You Know You Love Me! Xoxo, Gossip Girl…

Summary: Gossip Girl Here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. Did you know that Nate has a little sister? Well he does, Cassiopeia Archibald is only a couple minutes younger and returning home and Chuck Bass' long time lover. How will Chuck react? And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell! Xoxo, Gossip Girl.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gossip Girl, I own only my OC character Cassiopeia Archibald.

Characters:

Cassiopeia Archibald

Age: 17

Appearance: bleach blonde hair, pale skin and bright green eyes and tall, the same height at Serena.

Family: mother, father, and twin brother Nathanial Archibald.

Nate Archibald

Age: 17

Appearance: dirty blonde hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes and a couple inches taller than Cassiopeia.

Family: mother, father and twin sister Cassiopeia Archibald.

Chuck Bass

Age: 17

Appearance: dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes.

Family: Bart Bass, Lily Van Der Woodsen (step mother), Serena Van Der Woodsen (step sister), Eric van Der Woodsen (step brother).

Serena Van Der Woodsen

Age: 17

Appearance: blonde hair that's long and wavy, pale skin and blue eyes and very tall.

Family: Lily Van Der Woodsen, Bart Bass (step father), Eric Van Der Woodsen (younger brother), Chuck Bass (step brother).

Blair Waldorf

Age: 17

Appearance: curly dark brown hair, pale skin, light brown eyes and tall, but shorter then Serena and Cassiopeia.

Family: mother, father, father's life partner, no siblings.

Eric Van Der Woodsen

Age: 15

Appearance: dark brown hair, bleached to blonde, pale skin and blue eyes and short.

Family: Lily van Der Woodsen (mother), Bart Bass (step father), Serena Van Der Woodsen (older sister), Chuck Bass (older step brother).

Dan Humphrey

Age: 17

Appearance: dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin and brown hair.

Family: Rufus Humphrey (father), Jenny Humphrey (little sister).

Jenny Humphrey

Age: 15

Appearance: bleach blonde hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes.

Family: Rufus Humphrey (father), Dan Humphrey (older brother).

* * *

Hello Everyone,

Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. So guess what the most recent news is? Well here's the info, Nate's twin sister is returning home from boarding school in Paris. Isn't that exciting? Not really, or not really for Chuck. You see for those of you who don't know Nate's twin sister is Chuck Bass' old flame, but not just any old flame, they were going to get married as soon as they graduated high school, of course that was when they were freshmen, but their parents approved and were more than happy to hear that they were set with someone through out high school and college and then Cassie left. Of course that's what made the famous Chuck Bass go into his phase of a different girl each night, but he did know that she was leaving so way the break up and not that she's back where will this go next? Only time will tell...

You know you love me!

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl!

Chuck closed his phone, why didn't Nate tell him, his twin was coming home. Nate knew how heart broken Chuck was that Cassie had to be sent away, though he didn't show it to the world, Nate would've told him, so the only explanation was that Nate didn't know his sister was coming home. Chuck got out his phone and quickly sent a text to Nate.

Cassiopeia's coming home? -C. Nate picked up his phone read the text and typed back.

Yeah, I just heard, from Gossip Girl! -N. Chuck wasn't surprised that Nate didn't know until now.

So you didn't know? -C.

No, I would've told you that, you know that! -N. Chuck knew that Nate would've told him, but he always has to make sure.

Good, just checking. -C.

Why the need to check? -N. Oh, Nate have you learned nothing about Chuck Bass, once he finds something out he has to make sure it's right.

You know how much I love her. -C.

Don't you mean lovED? -N. Chuck still loves Nate sister, with all the stuff he's been doing, Nate's surprised.

No, I mean LOVE! Don't get emotional about it. -C. Nate laughed, only Chuck Bass would be able to love someone and NOT get emotional about it.

Haha, I'll try not too. I have to talk with my parents about why they didn't tell me she's coming home. I'll talk to you later. -N.

Chuck closed his phone again; surely Nate's parents would've told Nate that his own twin was returning home from boarding school.

SPOTTED!

Cassiopeia Archibald was seen getting off a train, much like Serena earlier this year, at Grand Central Station.

You know you love me!

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl.

Chuck realized that no one knew until Gossip Girl did that Cassie was coming from for the year. So, Chuck would pick up Cassie from the train station.

I see you. -C. Chuck spotted Cassie getting off the train and trying to figure out a way to get home.

Ugh, that's never good news. ;-) -Lil C.

Very Funny. -C.

I thought so. How'd you find me, or know I was coming home? -Lil C.

I'm here picking you up, because I figured no one else knows you're here, and everyone knows it's all over Gossip Girl, someone saw you earlier just before I got here. -C.

That's true. So, will you have lunch with me and catch up and stop Nate from telling our parents before he goes and blows up at them? -Lil C.

Lunch sounds nice and we'll catch up and I already told Nate that I'd bring you home later. -C.

Thank you so much! -Lil C.

SPOTTED AGAIN!

Lil C was just seen at Grand Central Station with Chuck Bass, are the lovers getting back together?

You know you love me!

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl.

Cassie was having a great time with Chuck; she forgot that she'd have to find a hotel to stay at and not let her parents know she's home quite yet, but she'd still tell Nate since everyone else knows, good thing parents don't look on Gossip Girl.

"So why are you home?" Chuck asked her

"That's for me to know and for you to NEVER find out, because you'd never let me forget it." Cassie replied.

"Tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, but if I do something you don't like, you'll use it against me."

"Well I promise I won't use this against you."

"Okay, I got kicked out."

"Oh, bad girl!"

"Okay, well you see, I wasn't being bad and I don't find trouble, trouble just finds me!" Cassie laughed, Chuck looked at her and smirked.

"Well, that's true, trouble tends to find you, but as long as I'm there I'm fine with all the trouble" Chuck smirked the signature Bass smirk. " How would you like to grab dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd like nothing better" Cassie got up after Chuck paid and they walked out the door just as the mean girls were walking by and snapped a photo.

LOOKIE HERE!

Chuck and Cassie seen walking out from Cassie's favorite restaurant having a blast and a good lunch together, are they getting back together? Only time will tell.

You know you love me!

Xoxo,

Gossip Girl!


End file.
